


Cheer up, grumpy

by RedFlameHero



Category: Warioware
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlameHero/pseuds/RedFlameHero
Summary: Wario’s upset, but his employees have just the right thing to cheer him up.
Kudos: 7





	Cheer up, grumpy

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda into WarioWare at the moment, needed to write a fic for it.
> 
> Wario is probably very OOC-

Wario was... annoyed, to say the least.

Losing most of the money he’d made from the Wario Bowl tournament AND the Pot of Luxeville in such a short amount of time had left the portly man sulking in his office for the past few days.

Yes he knew the pot was actually a potty, but it did give him pretty cool powers so he would’ve learnt to live with it.

He’d spent the past few days grumbling, working on new microgames and sometimes mixing it up by doing both at the same time. Unbeknownst to him his employees were starting to get a little worried, they knew he often sulked when his schemes went wrong, but never for this long.

They wanted to help Wario snap out of his funk but nobody was able to come up with any ideas, until young 9-Volt came running into the WarioWare Inc headquarters practically bursting with excitement, a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

The plan wasn’t anything fancy, just a simple party to show their appreciation for their boss and friend, and whilst setting up the party was no problem, getting Wario to come out of his office to see it might be.

The task of retrieving the moping man was left to Mona who gave a gentle knock on the door and was greeted with a trademark grunt in response.

Taking that as an invitation to enter she carefully opened the door, grimacing a little at the overpowering smell of garlic filling the air. However she ignored that in favour of wandering over and gently tapping the other on the shoulder, receiving another quieter grunt.

“Wario, you can’t just keep sulking in your office.”

She stated, crossing her arms a little as he lifted his head up to glance at her before lying it back down on his desk.

“Watch me.”

He muttered in response, causing the orange haired girl to roll her eyes and let out a disapproving hum.

“You’ve got a business to run, and your friends are all missing you! Don’t you miss them, miss me?”

Mona asked, keeping her gaze on the CEO as he went quiet for a while, almost making her think he’d fallen asleep on her. But just as she was about to get Ashley to bring another voodoo doll in, he responded with a small nod.

“I do, I just feel weird talking to you guys after the whole Wario Deluxe stunt I pulled, and almost ripping you off again-“

Wario explained, sitting up fully now and rubbing the back of his neck.

“I can’t really describe the feeling though.”

In response to this Mona gave a soft chuckle.

“It’s called remorse, you’re feeling bad about the things you did back at the tournament.”

“THAT’S what remorse feels like?! Ugh, I hate it!”

“I know a few ways to make that remorse go away, at least a little.”

“Tell me! I hate this feeling!”

Now he was staring at her intently, waiting for a solution to this new problem. His expression soon switched to confusion when all Mona did was walk towards the door.

“Follow me, I’ll explain on the way.”

“The way? The way to where?”

“You’ll see!”

It took a few seconds for the Microgame master to decide wether he actually wanted to leave the confines of his smelly office, but he really wanted these feelings to go away, so reluctantly he got up and followed her out of the office.

As promised along the way he was told a few different solutions to his problem, most of which he didn’t particularly like the sound of, but he was desperate at this point.

As he entered the party room his mood changed once more, this time for the better as he was greeted by all his friends cheering for his arrival.

“Surprise!”

They all yelled happily as the plump man was tried to process the whole thing, and once he managed to register what was happening, he finally smiled for the first time since the end of the disastrous tournament.

But then the remorse hit back harder this time and he glanced up at Mona, who nodded and gave him a small thumbs up as he turned back to the group and cleared his throat.

“Thank you everyone for this wonderful surprise!”

He started before taking a small breath to calm himself.

“But before we start the party I want to, apologise, for what happened at the tournament. Both the Deluxe incident and trying to rip you all off... again.”

His sudden apology left the room quiet for a moment before 5-Volt came up and hugged him. He tensed up for a moment due to the fact he wasn’t used to physical contact, but he eventually returned it.

“We forgive you Wario!”

She exclaimed with joy before pulling away, the rest of the room nodding along as they also accepted the apology.

“Really?”

Wario asked, clearly surprised as Jimmy T came up and gave him a pat on the back.

“Yeah dude we’re cool, honestly we kinda expected you to pull something like that.”

The dancer joked with a wink and a chuckle as 9-Volt piped up.

“Yeah, and that whole Deluxe thing was kinda cool honestly!”

“It felt like a video game boss fight!”

18-Volt added with an enthusiastic grin as the rest of the group all added their own thoughts as Wario smiled brighter. Watching all this made Mona smile to as well before she walked to the front on the room.

“I’m so glad everything’s been cleared up and that Wario’s feeling better! Now, let’s enjoy this party!”

She exclaimed, everyone else nodding and laughing as they began the big party.


End file.
